choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie Q
Zombie Qs appear in the Budbach's Haunted House searching mini-game. Their main goal is to stop the player from obtaining the Qross. When the player acquires some items such as the red key, etc. one of the zombies will be summoned to the current room they are in and they will patrol the room until they spot the intruding player. Some Zombie Qs can be camouflaged at very dark areas, when the player enters a seemingly deserted room and goes straight ahead, one of them will jump out of nowhere and charge at them like a battering ram. Locations There are only three zombie Qs in the Budbach Haunted House searching mini-game. The first zombie is at the westernmost room on the ground floor of the mansion until you acquire the red key in the northwest room where the iron door with the prerequisite for the blue key is, then it will patrol the said room. After acquiring the super oil in the room with the hole at the top floor, the second zombie is clinged to the hole as it climbs out and patrols the room in a straight line back and forth instead of just coming after you. There is a third zombie but it does not appear until you collect the green key in the room with the iron door on the top floor. It suddenly appears directly in front of you and is coming after you so evade it before it could kill you. Appearance Their body colour is dark red with distinct grey peels, no wheels, sabretooth front grilles, broken windscreens, green dimmed headlights which may glow if the player is in their point of view (and also indicates a warning that you must get out of their sight) and triple exhaust ports on their bonnets. Journals There are two journals in the house that the player can find. They are about a Choro-Q and his mother. The Choro-Q was given a poisoned engine oil, and was brought to the mansion by his mother, who intended to kill herself and her son there. Journal 1 "One day, my mum brought an engine oil I've never seen. I drank it and could not move. And I was brought here. My mom says let's all die here. I don't understand why. I am about to go insane. I want to race more. Help me!" Journal 2 "My body is rusting. I feel itchy. My paint is peeling off. Carburettor is going bad. I can't run fast. Car computer doesn't work right. Headlight is dimming. Please someone, get me outta here." Trivia * The entire gameplay of the Haunted House minigame, even the mansion itself and the Zombie Qs' behaviours, is loosely similar to the Spencer Mansion from the fifth title of Capcom's survival horror series Resident Evil. *Zombie Qs appear to be larger than the player which makes them look even more horrifying towards players. Their sizes can be compared more directly by equipping the "Choro-Q028", which is the same body type as the Zombie Qs. *They are not the only Choro-Qs without wheels; there are another'' three ''living ones who are known to have no tyres. *The way they pummel is reminiscent to one of the special infected zombies known as Tanks from the survival horror video game Left 4 Dead. *If you can see one very closely on either of its sides, it appears to be slightly off the ground which seems quite eerie, as you can see from the first image of the latter's infobox on the top right of this page. Appearances *''Choro-Q HG 4'' Category:Bestiary Category:Choro-Q HG 4